


I'm Nowhere Near Perfect...

by KurooSimp01



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Help, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecurity, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurooSimp01/pseuds/KurooSimp01
Summary: Iwaizumi knows something is wrong with Oikawa and he won't let it down until he finds out what and why.OrOikawa is insecure and Iwa is there to beat the shit out of the insecurities and make his best friend happy again.TRIGGER WARNING FOR MENTIONS OF PLASTIC SURGERY, INSECURITIES AND MILD DESCRIPTIONS OF PANIC ATTACKS.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	I'm Nowhere Near Perfect...

**Author's Note:**

> Grab tissues and something to hug/cuddle, whether it be your cat, dog, rabbit, teddy/plushie, a pillow, your sibling, your partner, etc.
> 
> Enjoy the oneshot! (I deeply apologise for making Oikawa suffer)
> 
> 🥰💕

-

"Oi, shittykawa."

Oikawa looked up from his phone and smiled at Iwaizumi.

"Yes? What's wrong, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi sighed, closing his eyes.

He's noticed that Oikawa has recently been texting an unknown person almost all the time, and when being asked about it, always changing the subject or brushing it off as 'just a friend'. But Iwaizumi knew it was all lies.

Before now, Oikawa had always been one to be active, lively and wanting to spend time with others and do stuff he enjoyed, not cooped up on his phone talking with someone he never talks about and claiming it to be a friend.

Something was wrong, and Iwaizumi was determined to find out what.

"Who are you texting?"

Oikawa's smile faltered slightly, before a short laugh escaped his lips and he waved Iwaizumi off.

"Like i've said before, it's just a friend! Stop getting so worried, Iwa-chan!" 

"Shittykawa-"

"There's nothing to worry about! I promise you-"

"Oi-!"

"Why are you so bothered anyway? Are you-"

"Oikawa Toru." 

Oikawa immediately stopped talking, and his face fell. Now his ever-cute smile was no longer present, and a straight line replaced it. His eyes dulled, and he immediately turned his phone off.

"...You used my name..."

"You weren't listening to me-!"

"Iwa-chan, why do you care so much? You're not the type of person who would worry about others just because they're talking to someone other than yourself." Oikawa deadpanned, "Are you just jealous that you're not getting attention?"

Iwaizumi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I do have fucking emotions, you know? I am human, not some sort of stone-hearted alien or whatever you want to fucking think," he sat down next to Oikawa, his face softening slightly, "I am capable of worrying for you. And right now, I know that something is wrong. Why won't you tell me? You always come to me for advice. I always listen. So why are you hiding it now? "

Silence.

Iwaizumi kept his eyes on Oikawa, reading his face and trying to figure out what he was feeling. His face was so blank that it was proving itself difficult. 

Oikawa lowered his head to the point where his eyes were hidden by his hair. He stayed quiet for a moment, before sighing shakily and dropping his phone to hug himself, digging his nails into his arms and starting to cry. 

Iwaizumi watched, a little taken aback and immediately feeling guilty, even though he knew he hadn't exactly done anything wrong.

Oikswa let out a scoff, "...You always know how to read people... I hate that about you..." 

"...Oikawa-"

"I really hate this... hate myself... I hate life in itself, if I'm honest..." More tears fell and his breathing became shallow and quick. Iwaizumi sighed quietly.

Fuck... he's going into a panic attack...

"Hey... come here..." 

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa by his shoulders into a gentle embrace and allowed him to cry. Oikawa had obviously been bottling so many unwanted emotions up recently, and he just needed time to let them free and get it all out of his system. 

Looking off to the side, Iwaizumi rubbed Oikawa's arm comfortingly. Oikawa was the type of guy who would put on a smile as often as possible and make jokes to hide away his stress and anxiety, but this... this was honestly scaring him. He doesn't ever remember Oikawa crying like this - sure, he's had his spells, but this was so much worse. His friend had spiralled down into a full on panic attack and he was torn on whether to stay with him or let him have his space.

He chose the first option.

"Oikawa..." Iwaizumi started, tightening his grip on his 'friend'. He sighed and rested his head on top of Oikawa's, "Shh... it's okay... I'm here..." 

Oikawa shook his head and attempted to speak, but another strangled cry escaped in place of his words. He desperately gripped onto Iwaizumi's shirt and hid his face. 

Iwaizumi immediately noticed his shortness of breath, and quickly pushed Oikawa away so that they were face to face, cupping his cheeks and forcing the brunette to look at him.

"Listen to me, okay? I need you to take deep breaths for me. In for five seconds, hold it for three, then out again for another five. Can you do that for me?"

Oikawa nodded slightly and attempted to take a breath, but failing and coughing instead. He felt like his throat had closed up and his lungs were slowly betraying him. Is this how I die..?

"Toru, breathe. Do it with me..." Iwaizumi said slowly, then started to do the breathing excersise he had just explained to Oikawa.

Said boy swallowed down his intrusive thoughts and listened to Iwaizumi, slowly following his lead and getting into a good rhythm of breathing. This continued until Oikawa's breathing had regulated and he could now form sentences.

"Okay... now will you tell me who you are texting, why you are texting them and why it's caused such pressure and stress on you?" Iwaizumi asked softly.

Taking a shaky breath, Oikawa wiped his face of the stray tears. He looked up and started to speak.

"I... I've been talking to someone... about getting plastic surgery..."

Iwaizumi's immediate reaction was to yell in protest, but he shut himself up before speaking. Instead, he replaced his words with a sigh,

"Why?"

"I..." Oikawa took another breath and shook his head, another few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm not as perfect as people think I am... Everyone seems to see me as the perfect guy as a partner, calls me pretty and always tries to hit on me. Don't get me wrong, the attention is always nice, but I just... I don't understand..."

"You don't understand what..?"

"I don't understand how people think that!" 

Oikawa's sudden burst of anger shocked Iwaizumi, and he sighed quietly. 

"I'm not beautiful... I'm nowhere near perfect... If I'm honest, I see myself as ugly and worthless and just... I just feel like shit every day..." he wiped his face, "I don't understand what people see in me to even consider the fact that they would want such a low life like me to be their significant other..." 

Sighing, Iwaizumi shifted in his spot and thought for a moment, then sighed. 

"This... is news to me, to be honest. You're always bragging about your looks, fangirls and how 'amazing' your skills are in volleyball. So why didn't you speak out about all of this sooner, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa.

"...I... I don't even know..."

"And what's this bullshit about plastic surgery? You don't fucking need surgery to be beautiful. Anyone who only cares about looks is a fucking dickhead and doesn't deserve such a fucking amazing guy like you... personality is what matters most, and yours is amazing, and if other's can't see that, then they should really re-evaluate their life choices."

Iwaizumi turned his attention back to Oikawa, and what he saw surprised him, to say the least. 

Oikawa's tears had returned, yet his face was flushed like crazy and a smile was slowly showing itself. This time, a real, genuine smile.

"I... You always know what to say, Iwa-chan..." Oikawa exhaled a soft chuckle and wiped his eyes. "I... I don't know what to say, I-"

"I love you."

Oikawa's heart skipped a beat and he stopped speaking. It was as if everything around him came to a halt, and all that was still lively were he and Iwaizumi.

...Did I just hear that correctly..?

"Iwa-chan... what?"

"I..." Iwaizumi's face flushed and he looked down, bringing his clasped hands up to his mouth, "I-I said... that I love you."

The brunette looked at Iwaizumi with shock. Where did that even come from? How long had this been kept from him? What in the world...

"You- I-... surely you're mistaken..! Who in their right mind would fall in love with someone like me-? I'm not-"

"Toru, shut up." Iwaizumi huffed out, then turning to Oikawa and looking him dead in the eyes, "I mean it. I'm not just saying this to pity you... Fucking hell, I've loved you for years... everyone in the fucking team figured it out, so why the fuck didn't you?"

"I... guess I'm just dense-?"

"No shit..."

Oikawa giggled to himself quietly.

"Iwa-chan, you should know by now that I am probably one of the most dense people out there."

"Uhuh."

Iwaizumi exhaled a chuckle.

"Who wouldn't fall in love with someone as amazing, smart, talented and fucking stunning as you? You're literally the most attractive fucking person I have ever come across and I swear to god if you disagree I am going to slap the absolute shit out of you with my fucking love. You have the looks, the personality, the humour, the confidence and the pride in both yourself and what you do. What's there not to love? Or are you that silly to think that you need fucking surgery to improve yourself when you're already the making of perfection? Plus having that surgery has such a bad effect on your mental health-"

"Iwa-chan, I get it..."

"Fucking finally-"

"Iwa- Hajime..." Oikawa started, his cheeks turning red again, "I... don't get me wrong, you're a fucking asshole sometimes, but I think it's actually YOU who's the best person here. You're handsome, smart, supportive and a really skilled individual. I... I love you... I love you more than anyone or anything else I could possibly think of..."

"Even more than Milkbread?"

"Weeell-"

Chuckles broke out between the two men and as it died down, Iwaizumi moved closer to Oikawa, barely leaving any space between them. He cupped Oikawa's cheek with his hand and rested their foreheads against one another.

"You really are fucking perfect, you know? I may not be the best of people to show my care and love for... well... anything, really... but you've made such a change in my life and I don't ever think I could thank you in any way you deserve... because to me, you deserve the fucking world and more... I really do love you, Toru..."

Oikawa's hand came up to hold his childhood friend's- now boyfriend's-wrist, slowly sliding up to his hand and leaning into his touch, tears of joy making their way down his cheeks and running down Iwaizumi's arms.

"I love you too, Hajime... more than you could ever imagine..."

Iwaizumi smiled and leaned in, sealing Oikawa's lips with his own. The slight taste of salt from the other boy's tears lingered and added a sense of deep emotion and love surrounding them. 

Oikawa's arms made their way down to wrap around the other male's waist, allowing Iwaizumi to properly embrace him as they kissed. If this wasn't love and euphoria mixed into one, then Oikawa didn't know what was.

They parted and smiled at each other, then falling into a warm hug. Oikawa's fears and worries all seemed to slip away at that point, and he felt like he was on cloud nine. Getting all of this love, support, care and help from someone he expected to hate him was like nothing else he'd ever felt and, honestly, he loved every second of it.

"Thank you, Iwa-chan... for everything..."

Said male hummed and placed a soft kiss on Oikawa's neck, his one hand sliding into Oikawa's smooth, silky hair and tightening his grip on his lover.

"It's nothing... also, you're telling that person you were texting to cut off the deal. You're not getting that surgery and that is final, okay? You're already perfect... you don't need to change anything, got it?"

A soft laugh was given in response.

"Yeah... okay..."

"Love you, shittykawa."

"Love you too, Iwa-chan..~"

**Author's Note:**

> Did you cry? If you did, then so did I - don't worry, you're not alone XD
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed the fic and I apologise again for making Oikawa emotionally suffer :,)
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! 💕


End file.
